Getting Started
The Guide to Getting Started Welcome to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Obviously, if you're looking here, you have many questions waiting to be answered. Luckily, this is the perfect guide for any newcomers. It simply explains from head to toe how this wikia works. However, if it doesn't, please contact our administrative team, who will definitely be eager to help. So, let's get started. Below, you will find information on joining, participating, user levels and more. Each tab below holds important tips and answers that every newbie needs during their stay at Beauxbatons. Let's hope each tab will shed some light through your experience here, enjoy. |-| Joining= In order to begin your adventure, you'll first need to create an account. On the top right, you'll see the "Sign Up" button. Fill out your name, password, email and the rest. Please be truthful about your age, since there are laws regarding the minimum age. When you are finally registered, you can move on to the next step. Please note that accounts are preferred over anonymous editing, because it is easier to track your character and activity. However, due to our policy, we call for all users to be signed in when editing. |-| Policies= Like all sites, our policies are valued and expected to be followed. Since this wikia is different than your average encyclopedia-type wikia, we do have a different set of policies. A list of policies can be view on your right side. We advise all our members to fully follow every rule written in the policy. When first creating a character, we expect every user to quickly browse through them to get a short overview of it. |-| Sorting= The next step is sorting your character. Sorting is the process in which your character will be put in one of the four houses- Papillonlisse, Epedor, Friodent and Daulphin. Being sorted into a house means you get special privileges, but also that your in a house with members who share similar characteristics. Houses are basically like teams and at the end of the year, the house with the most house points wins the house cup. This is achievable through participating in events, contents, doing the homework and more. Most joining our wikia are probably familiar with the Harry Potter book series, but here are a few key points in creating your character. :1. Blood Purity ::#The term "Pure-Blood" is given to any wizard or witch with a pure magical history, meaning there were no muggles in their family tree. Traditional pure-bloods have prejudice view against any half-blood or muggle-borns, but those who do not share these view are often dub "blood traitors". ::#Half-Bloods is a term commonly given to wizards or witches with a muggle-born parent and a magic parent. If a non-magical child is born without the dominance of the magic gene, they are considered a squib. ::#Muggle-Born is a term given to a witch or wizard born to non-magical parents. They are known for inheriting their magic from a distant ancestor. :2. Wands or Patronus ::#Wands will not be given until they have roleplayed at Baguettes de Alchimie. Once finished, their wand will be "sent" to them through the Owlery. ::#A patronus charm may not be taught until they are taking Charms for Third Years. :3. Age ::#The age a Beauxbatons girl enters our academy is at the age of eleven. The age should be realistic and so should your character's year. A first year shouldn't be taking fourth year lessons, no matter how smart he/she is. You should include some things in your sorting request and make sure it's all neat and organized. :1. Name ::#It should be realistic, not something based off someone famous. It cannot be based off the Harry Potter series or any popular series. :2.Appearance ::#Add a picture of your character and a short paragraph about how your character looks like. :3.Personality ::#It should be interesting, not boring like another Mary-Sue character.Vibe it up, making it sound like you put thought into the way your character will act. :4.History ::#The most important part of your character, it should include how your character knew about magic, a bit about his/her childhood, their first experience with Beauxbatons (If they are older). Jazz it up, make it different, unique. :5.Signiture ::#Never forget to sign your claim, which can be simply achieved by type ~~~~ at the end of your request. Once you've finished, keep a keen eye on it. Our team of amazing users will eventually sort your character and place you in a house. Please be as patient as you can, while you wait. The sorting forum can be found here... |-| Character Page= After your character has been sorted, you should start creating a page for your character. Your character page allows other users to understand more about your character. It has all the information in it from their date of birth, hair color, wand, spells and more. To first start, type in the name of your character into the box below and click the "Create a New Character" button. The Basics: :#There are pages with massive coding and pages that are simple. *DO NOT EDIT! NOT DONE YET!* |-| Word Bubble= Category:Site administration Category:Site administration